The Tiger and the Lion Joined
by Inumaru-Chan
Summary: A cat contemplates his feelings for another at a Gathering...


This is my first _Warriors _story, and it's probably the worst thing I've written in my life, so please no flames for the pairing, and sorry for the bad background story. I haven't read the books in a while so some things might be off. This takes after Starlight. Comment if yah want, but no flames please!

Many a cat sat on the little island as they either mingled with cats from other Clans or merely sat in the shadows, sneering at the futile attempt at multi-Clan bonding. The full moon held high in the air, serving as a flashlight for the drama being played below as the cats shared their dreams and achievements with one other at the Gathering. All of the Clans, save for ThunderClan, have arrived at the set time, and they were becoming quite agitated.

"I wonder what happened to the rabbit-eaters." A sleek black she-cat hissed from under her breath, her amber eyes narrowed at the area where the ThunderClan usually poked their heads out. She hid herself in the shadows with two of her companions, her paws kneading the ground as her friends mewed their agreements.

"Now, now, we hold this night in a truce, meaning to respect our fellow cats." A firm voice meowed from behind. The black cat startled, and her claws unsheathed as a brown tabby made his appearance from behind her, the wind blowing any traces of scent away from his shadowed fur. The she-cat flattened her ears and stepped away from him, her claws sheathed but still ready to attack.

"ThunderClan has saved all of our lives quite a few times as well." The brown tabby mused more to himself than the three cats glaring at him. His ears pricked up when the sound of soft padding was heard from the direction where ThunderClan would emerge. "Ah, and here they are now. Maybe we can finally begin this Gathering after all." He added good-naturedly. The brown tabby bounded away from the three cats and into the moonlight to join the leaders. They greeted him with respect as they pulled themselves together.

"That's Onestar for you, ever so trusting and ready to roll over on his back to the ThunderClan anytime." A dark brown tom spat to the black she-cat. His two friends nodded, not noticing the brown tom's icy blue stare was redirected from Onestar to that of a certain cat. They excused his behavior and conversed with each other until the Gathering began. Hawkfrost lay down, intending not to let his eyes wander from their wandering target. He wouldn't loose sight of her this time.

A light brown tabby she-cat padded her way down the leave strewn path, her amber gaze searching through all of the cats present in the area. Her tail swayed from side to side, her concentration so focused that even her sister's little rants could not surpass her consciousness. Hawkfrost set his head on his front paws, letting this unknown feeling he usually received when setting his eyes on the she-cat take him over completely. He knew this little obsession of his could cost him all of his plans that he spent so much time on, but at the same time, she was worth it. Leafpool was indeed worth it all.

He had only seen the beautiful she-cat a few times, but every encounter he had set his eyes on her, she was an image of pure and untamed strength. She cared about her Clan's welfare, and she would do absolutely anything to help it. Hawkfrost needed a strong mate by his side, willing to go out of her way to help, when he had gained his rightful power hold. Besides, would it not be ironic for the son of Tigerstar and the daughter of Firestar, two heated enemies, would join together, despite the crossings of Clan and medicine cat boundaries? _'Wouldn't **that** make her sister have a fit?' _Hawkfrost could have smiled if he had the lips.

Hawkfrost did not know when the Gathering had started, but when he finally redirected his attention, Firestar was calling out all of the achievements accomplished by his Clan up to date and that they were settling in quite snuggly in their new camp. Hawkfrost snorted and rolled his eyes, he didn't care how much Whitepaw could hunt or if Cinderpelt had declared that Sorreltail would be bearing kits. This news deserved none of his attention, so he tried to pick out Leafpool from within the crowded island once more.

Leafpool was gone, or at least, out of sight. Hawkfrost jumped to his feet, his tail swinging from side to side in a fury. Where did she go? He padded his way through the tangle of fur and tails, trying to scent Leafpool, but to no avail since the wind was not on his side this particular night. Hawkfrost was about to give up on his futile search when he caught a glimpse of light tabby fur. His heart gave an unwelcome flutter. Should he go tell her his darkest feelings? Give her his heart and trust her to not break it? He was on a border of a decision when he saw the companion she was talking with. Crowfeather stood there as the two shared words and more than one affectionate glance with each other. Hawkfrost saw the truth then and there, and was about to tear down and rip the dark gray cat's whiskers off when Brambleclaw leaped in front of him and blocked his view of the two love-stricken cats.

"Hawkfrost!" His half-brother greeted, the tom's amber eyes widened. "I'm glad I had a chance to speak with you!" The dark brown tabby mewed, his head moving to the side whenever Hawkfrost struggled to look over his shoulder. Hawkfrost was finally able to catch a glimpse at the now empty clearing where Leafpool and Crowfeaather had conversed, and he heaved out a large sigh.

"Yes, brother, I am most pleased to speak with you as well." Hawkfrost lied between his fangs, but he non-the-less turned around and brushed his pelt with his brother's to indicate the tom to follow. It was time to face it, _now_ was the time to gain that power his father had lost and make his plans come to life. There was always time for his feelings later. The later when he would get rid of the young gray warrior, and have the she-cat of his dreams by his side, forever. The tiger and lion joined.


End file.
